Amourshipping-Collection of stories
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: "A collection of different stories based on holidays, events, places, or the imagination of the author"
1. The lake of love

Disclamier: I do not own pokemon and its characters

Our heroes get under trouble when they taking a break while Ash´s pokemons were resting (Pikachu didn´t fight against the gym leader) of going to the Pokemon League, they accidently end at the wrong path and they end at rute 20 (which was because of Clemont´s invention, again), instead of rute 21, and now they must find the way back, so they can continue with their travel...

How many times should I tell you brother that your inventions end always wrong?-said Eureka.

The times that you tell to a random girl to be my girlfriend, no matter how many times I told you to stop doing that-answered Clemont angry.

Stop you 2, we have to focuse in how are we gone exit this giant forest-said at the same tim Ash and Serena.

After Clemont and Eureka get calmed, Clemont got an idea in how to exit this forest (his idea was obiusly a machine that will obiously end exploting), but before that his sister tell to split in pairs, one of 2 and the other of 3 Clemont, Eureka and Pikachu, and Ash and Serena, and go to different paths, when a pair exits from the forest, they will go to the Pokemon Center and find some help. But Ash ask her why Pikachu must be with she and Clemont, and Eureka says that Dedenne was sleeping and he doesn´t want to wake up, so they need a pokemon to help them. So Serena and (then) Ash agreed with Eureka´s plan, and they separate with the hope of finding the way out.

3 hours later...

Neither any of the pairs have the luck of finding the way out, it was almost night, and Ash was so hungry that he could eat a tree.

Uhhhhh, how much does we have walked-he said

I don´t now, maybe 3 hours said Serena.

But after waking some meters, they find a big lake, with a crystaline water, that when you saw the moon, it will surprise you because of its beauty atraction.

Maybe we should rest here and tomorrow find some food-said Serena.

Good idea Serena-said Ash.

And they fall sleep almost near each other in the soft grass.

While Ash was having a dream of eating the bigget burger in the world free, he was woke up, because of something hit his head.

What does it fall to me-asked to himself.

At the same time he discover that Serena wasn´t there.

But he saw someone near the lake. he decided to see who was, and he discovered that it was Serena crying.

Serena why are you crying?-Ash asked.

(Sniff, sniff...) For nothing-Serena said.

You can trust in me, tell me why are you crying-Ash said.

Ok, the reason is because of you-Serena said.

What, why because of me?-ask Ash.

Because when the Pokemon League will end, you will leave Kalos and travel to another region-Serena said.

So that means that you will miss me?-he ask.

Yes, and maybe I will never see you again-Serena said.

Ash start to consolate Serena by telling her to see the moonlight in the crystaline lake. While the 2 were see the lake, they saw 2 Luvdisc jumping together until the end of the lake. After seeing that, Ash´s right hand fall in Serena´s left hand, Serena fell that and saw Ash (Ash did the same), some seconds later, they kiss each other.

Serena, I know how you fell, I have loved you when I saw you for the first time when we were little kids, and when I saw you in Kalos after I remembered you, I was wanting to tell you what I fell for you, but with all the gym battles, the pokemon league, the team flare plans and the girls who we met during our travel and try to seduce me, I couldn´t tell you this: "I love you".

After hearing this, Serena´s face ws completely red, and then she hugged Ash, and tell him: I was waiting that from you forever, thanks Ash, I love you so much.

But now what, what will you do when the pokemon league would end?-she asked.

I think that I will have a break of traveling and keep seeing new places of Kalos with just you.

That sounds so romantic Ash, we would enjoy that-she said, and then she kissed Ash again.

After the kiss, they fall sleep, each near the other and holding the opposite hand of the other. Tomorrow in the morning, Ash and Serena find the way to the pokemon center, holding each others hand, but they will never forget the lake that help them to find their fellings for each other.


	2. Trick or Zombie PART 1

_**Good day people, I want to explain you something: Remember when I wrote my first one shot: "The lake of love", so I decided that this fanfic will be composed by different stories, based on holidays around the world, and my own inventions, some based on my ideas, and other at some historical event. And this time, today 31 of October, let's start this fanfic with a story of HALLOWEEN. MUAH JA JA And as surprise I will put in this story 2 new characters. **_

_Title: Trick or Zombie _

_Synopsis: It is Halloween in Kalos, and the group is excited to celebrate it, everyone except Serena (for an incident of Halloween that happened on her childhood on Kalos), but then, after being animated by a raven hair young boy, she decides to celebrate Halloween after a long time. But something rare will be happening this 31 October... _

_Shippings: Amourshipping and Pokepuffleshipping _

_**P.S: All this is given during the trip of Kalos, after Ash had won all their medals, and the Pokemon League starts in a few months.**_

_It was a quiet evening in Kalos, very exciting for Ash, because he finally has won a few days ago his last medal against the leader Wulfric, and now he is able to participate in the League of Kalos. Now he and his friends Serena, Citron and Bonnie are in Luminous City to stay there, waiting for the League to start. _

_In the streets of City Luminalia..._

"Congratulations Ash for winning your last medal"-said the blond brothers. "Thank you guys I wouldn't have done it without you. And also you Serena"-Ash said, scratching his cheek, symbol of nerves.

"Me?"-Serena said.

"Sure Serena, you have always given me great support in all my battles especially in gym battles"said Ash, and this comment made Serena blush.

"It's okay Ash, I should thank you. During my journey with you, I managed to find my dream and to be a pokemon performer"-said Serena still blushing.

"Well enough of sending love messages, do it in a private place"-Bonnie teased them, but her comment made Ash feel more nervous, and Serena blush harder. "Bonnie sto it"-Citron said.

"Not is all okay Citron, let's keep walking"-Ash said.

"Yeah, and you know what day is tomorrow?"-asked Bonnie.

"Yes it's Halloween"-said Ash.

"Exactly are you excited"-Bonnie said with a shine on her eyes.

It's true, everyone in the group was excited, all except for some honey hair girl, who showed a sad expression, which was noticed by her childhood friend, the raven hair and young boy of Kanto, that she is deeply in love since they were kids...

"Serena are you okay?"-asked Ash, who saw her, like the blond brothers.

"Ahh ... No, nothing happens"-Serena lied.

"Okay and what everyone is going to dress up?"-asked Ash.

"Well I will be a mad scientist"-Citron said.

"Me a ninja"-Bonnie said.

"And you Serena what are you going to dress up?"-asked Ash.

"Ahh, me..."-Serena said.

"Have you had dressed before, and therefore did not know what to wear?"- asked Ash.

"Okay. I'll tell you the truth"-said Serena.

"Uhh?"-Ash and the blond siblings said.

"I have not celebrated Halloween since I moved to Kalos"-Serena said sorry. "WHAT?"-said all amazed, especially Bonnie, who for her to not celebrate Halloween for a long ago, was a kind of sin.

"You'll see, since I moved to Kalos, it was very difficult to adapt there when I was a child, and when I celebrate my first Halloween in Kalos, that day I lost myself in a forest by accident, and when I was hanging around me I found a house, and inside there was a man who told me a horror story, and then many ghost pokemon appeared and scared me. From that day I never do trick or treat. In Kalos many ghosts pokemon always appear in Halloween and I'm afraid"-said Serena.

"Then there is also your fear of ghost pokemon and haunted places"-Citron said. "Wow, Serena I am really sorry"-said Bonnie sad.

"It's okay Serena, you don't have to join us if you do not want"-said Ash sad. "My, my but look who I found here"-said a female voice that is familiar to the group.

"Ohh, hello Miette"-said Ash and the blond siblings; while Serena simply decided to not greet her, after her last visit.

"What are you doing here?"-asked Ash.

"Well I came here to celebrate Halloween. Since this is the capital of Kalos, here is mainly celebrated Halloween"-said Miette.

"I see. If you want you can join us"-said Ash.

"Alright do all of you are going?"-said and asked Miette.

"Well Serena has decided that..."-Ash said, but he was interrupted by Serena. "No Ash, I have decided that I will go with you ... I mean to celebrate Halloween"-Serena said quickily.

"What made you change your mind so fast?"-asked Citron.

"Well ... Is that I decided to face my childhood fear"-said Serena.

"Great Serena"-said happy Ash, like all except Miette.

"Well, I have to go, I have to go pick up my dress"-said Miette passing through Serena. "Well it seems what I said the other time will come true tomorrow"-she whisper to Serena.

"I will not let that happen"-thought Serena.

"Serena and then what you're going to dress up?"-asked curiously Ash.

"Well, I'll go to a store to see it"-said Serena.

"I'll walk with you if you want"-said Ash nervous.

"Okay"-Serena said blushing a little bit.

"Guys you go, we have to go to the house of our father to tell him if you can stay"-said Bonnie.

"Okay"-said Ash and Serena.

_At the mall... _

"And Ash what you're going to dress up?"-asked Serena.

"Of Sir Aaron"-Ash said.

"Sir Aaron?"-asked Serena.

"Ohh, he was a knight of Hoenn"-said Ash.

"Ohh fine"-Serena said.

"Well, here we are, I will go to get my clothes and you for yours"-Ash said.

"Okay"-Serena said.

A few minutes later, and a reunion...

"Well I think we're"-Ash said.

"Yes, let's returne to the house of Bonnie and Citron-"Serena said.

_In Citron's house, the night had fallen, and all were in their rooms, Citron and Ash shared a room, like Serena and Bonnie..._

"Goodnight Bonnie"-Serena said.

"Goodnight Serena Ketchum"-she said with a mischievous look Bonnie.

"What?"-Serena said blushing.

"Serena the only reason that you decided to celebrate Halloween back was because you didn't want to leave Ash alone with Miette. Because I was going to every house for trick or treating and my brother was going to accompany me"- said Bonnie.

"No; that's not why Bonnie"-Serena lied.

"Liar, I can be less but I know that you're in love with Ash since your childhood. I started suspecting during our trip"-said Bonnie.

"It is true, I love him so much"-said Serena red.

"Remember tomorrow you must not let your fear to win you or you can lose Ash forever"-Bonnie said.

"It's true, I must be strong"-said Serena.

"And at the same time as cute as you are"-said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie"-Serena said.

"Don't worry, just remember that I will take your wedding rings"-said Bonnie. "Bonnie"-Serena said blushing imagining her wedding with Ash.

"Just kidding, now go to sleep"-said Bonnie.

"Okay"-Serena said.

_Halloween night. Everything was ready, Luminous City was completely decorated for Halloween. Every house and building was covered by Ariados webs, skeletons, typical decorations of what a home should have for Halloween. Citron and Bonnie were already dressed, Citron was a mad scientist and Bonnie a ninja; they were ready, while Ash had already dressed down Sir Aaron and Serena was not ready, she was nervous, this would be her first Halloween in years, and celebrating with Ash. There was just a simple word coming on her mind: Fear. _

_Now down the house... _

"Ohh yeah, it has taken a long time, but finally is today brother, Halloween is the best day of all, after Christmas and my birthday"-said Bonnie.

"Yes it's true, it's been a long and finally is Halloween"-Citron said.

"I have never had celebrated Halloween here"-Ash said with his costume of Sir Aaron.

"WOW you look so elegant Ash"-said Bonnie.

"Yeah, sure many girls will want you to be its company for the Haunted Mansion"-Citron said.

"Haunted Mansion?"-asked Ash.

"You see Luminous City has a tradition every Halloween, people here transform a mansion here, in a haunted mansion, and every year is more scary, they put skeletons, ghosts and zombies of people and pokemon, demons, all kinds of things to terrify anyone who enter to the mansion, and no one has managed to complete the whole journey. I have went there, and I got neither the half; while Bonnie, she couldn't come there, because there is an age limit, which is from 13 (N/A: The characters as Ash and Serena will be 15, while Bonnie will have 8)"- Citron said.

"WOW I am already excited to enter to that mansion"-Ash said excitedly.

"And the award for completing the journey, is a huge amount of candy. The amount had increased, because no one has successfully completed the tour alive"-Citron said.

"What do you mean by alive?"-asked Ash.

_While Citron was explaining to Ash about the Kalos traditions for Halloween, Serena was ready in her costume of Alice (Alice from "Alice in Wonderland", the movie) and just as ahe was going down, she heard about the mansion, and the fear was abounding her whole body, and now she was waning to find an excuse to not go to the mansion, but then she remembered what Bonnie said to her last night, and she took all the courage, and went down stairs, at the moment, that Citron was going to tell Ash about "the dark legend" of the mansion... _

"Ash I am already here"-Serena said going downstairs with her Alice dress, which is blue and white with some shades of those colors and her hair was free and brighter than before.

"WOW you look beautiful Serena"-Bonnie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, very pretty"-Citron said.

"Thanks-"Serena said. "Ash who do I look?"-she asked blushing.

"Ahhhh... Damn what do I say, she really looks very beautiful, even she could have played as Alice, but what do I say"-thinking Ash. "Serena ... You look very beautiful, I have no other words that can describe you"-Ash said very nervous about what he said.

_This left the blond siblings with their mouth open; while Serena was blushing too much, because of the comment of Ash. Ash had never been like this with a girl, even with his ex girl partners, it seems that there was a spark of love in him for the first time. And to break the ice that was there, Citron decided to continue with the black legend._

"Well Ash, I think I should with the black legend of the mansion"-Citron said. "Ohhh right, continue Citron"-said Ash out of his trance.

"Black Legend?"-Serena asked a little bit scared.

"Well, it all happened on a night like this, a group of young people like us were going to accept the challenge to enter to the haunted mansion. On the way, one of them got lost, while the others ran out of the mansion, no one knew anything of their lost partner, until a few days later; they just found its ARM"-screamed at the end Citron, scaring everyone, especially Bonnie; and Serena who (just Serena) took refuge in the arms of Ash. "HA HA HA HA you should have seen your faces"-laughed Citron, while Bonnie, was angry face with her brother, and Serena and Ash were in a kind of hug.

"That was not funny"-said Bonnie very annoying.

"Well, that's false, it's just a myth, and science has proven that the legend is false. Well Serena you can stop hugging Ash"-Citron said.

"Serena are you okay?"-asked Ash caresing Serena's hair, who was beginning to awaken from her trance, and blushing more seeing where she was.

"Yes, I'm fine"-Serena said leaving Ash.

"Well, then let's go to the mansion, there is nothing to worry about, as Citron said, science has proven that this legend is fake, and also I will protect you, I'll protect you at all"-Ash said a little bit nervous of what he said.

"Well, as Ash said yesterday, I will not be with you in the mansion, because I have to accompany Bonnie with trick or treating, then if I have time I'll catch. So you'll be with Serena, and Miette"-Citron said.

"Ohhh right, so let's go Serena, because I will not leave you alone"-said Ash. "Alright Ash"-Serena said something blushing.

_At the entrance of the mansion, Ash and Serena were already close but Ash decided to wait Miette, which did not like at all to Serena, but while he was enjoying the time that they were alone without the blond siblings, or Pikachu. While they were waiting, they saw that many people were dressed as characters from movies, comics, TV series, and even Pokemon. Then Miette came._

"Hello here I am"-said Miette with a costume of a pastry.

"Hello Miette, what good that you came"-Ash said.

"Yes the same I say"-said Serena, with a fake smile, and a serious tone.

"Me too"-said Miette.

"Well let's keep going"-Ash said going ahead, leaving behind Serena and Miette.

"You shouldn't have come Serena"-said with a threatening tone Miette.

"I will not let you to steal my childhood friend, I have more history with Ash than you"-said Serena.

"Well you have all the time when I said goodbye to the group for the first time; now Ash will be mine"-said Miette.

"Hey girls are you coming?"-said Ash by the entrance of the mansion, to pay entries.

"Yes I am"-said Serena.

"At the end of this day, Ash will have a girlfriend, and it will not be you"-said Miette, laffing and going to the entrance.

"That is not going to happen"-said Serena following Miette and the three went to the box office.

"To enter you must sign this contract all of you"-said a person who worked at the mansion.

"OK, but why we must sign this?"-asked Ash.

"So you will not demand us, if someone is lost, or dies during the path"-said the person incharge.

"All right"-said Ash signing the sheet as well as Miette, but not Serena, who was nervous of what the person said.

"Does something happens Serena?"-asked Ash.

"Nothing, just past me the sheet"-said Serena.

"Perfect, everyone have signed. I hope that you survive this experience"-said the person in charge, allowing them to enter.

_Inside the mansion, it was too dark for anyone to see, there weas webs, blood, skeletons, and statues. The atmosphere is gloomy, cold and was very afraid, as many people had described. Ash was impressed with the place, while Miette had no great fear, but Serena, these kind of environments, were those who scary her, but knowing that she was with Ash, things would be better, but things would be better if Miette was removed from the map. During their journey they came across a Chikorita, or at least that's what they believed, and then when they see better, they saw a young dark orange hair with glasses, she was wearing a Chikorita costume... _

"Ohh sorry, we thought you were a Chikorita"-said Ash.

"Oh, do not worry, everything is fine"-said the girl.

"What's your name?"-asked Serena.

"My name Nyquil"-said the girl.

"By the way: have you seen a dark-haired girl named Gail"-asked Nyquil.

"No, sorry. But if you want you can join us to find her"-said Ash.

"Really thank you"-Nyquil said with a smile anime style.

"Great more company, not that I have anything against her, I wanted to be alone with Ash, but Miette ruined my time to be alone with Ash. I will never gone tell Ash my feelings if this keeps happening, and I still have the fear that he doesn't feel the same way"-thought Serena.

"Ohh and my name is Ash"-said the raven hair.

"Mine is Serena"-said the beautiful honey-haired girl.

"I am Miette"-said Miette.

"OK, thanks, now let's go"-said Nyquil.

"But how, if the mansion is very big?"-asked Serena.

"I have an idea let separate in pairs of two"-said Ash.

"I will go with Ash. No you will not go with him"-Serena and Miette said with an angry vision, which leave with a drop style of anime Ash and Nyquil.

"Hey what if Ash decides"-said Nyquil.

"Okay, Nyquil, I'm going with you"-said Ash, which leave Serena and Miette with a surprise face, as when they lost the cooking competition against some young siblings.

"Okay"-said Nyquil, advancing with Ash, leaving Serena alone with Miette. "Great now where?"-Serena asked surprised.

"Well, I will not go with someone like you"-said Miette, going anywhere to find Gail.

"Well I do not need your help. But now I think, I should asked to Nyquil, how Gail was wearing"-said Serena with some fear about being alone in a haunted mansion.

_With Ash and Nyquil... _

"So Nyquil you have been before in a haunted house like this?"-Ash asked. "Yes, many, and I found that in this none has managed to complete the course"-said Nyquil.

"I see"-said Ash. "And you know why Serena and Miette started fighting over who was going with me? I've never seen Serena like that, except with Miette"-said the raven boy.

"You are such a blind man?"-Nyquil said with a smile.

"Uhhh?"-asked Ash.

"Typical men. Ash is that you do not see it"-said Nyquil.

"I do not understand"-said Ash.

"Well let me explain it, first of all tell me about Serena first, then Miette"-said Nyquil.

"Alright: I known Serena since we were kids, I saved her when she was lost in a forest; and since I came to Kalos, she has been a great friend, I never thought to see her again, but she took a big trip to see me again. She wants to be a performance, and I must say, she looks great if you put her any clothes, she have chose awesome future"-said Ash, nervous about the last thing he said.

"I see"-said Nyquil. "OMG, this is more than obvious"-she thought.

"And Miette, we meet her,during my travel here in Kalos, she wants to be a pastry chef, and well lets just say I do not like at all how arrogant she is with Serena"-said Ash annoyed with the last thing he said.

"Ahh, OK"-said Nyquil. "And by the way, why did you choose me instead of Serena?"-asked the curious Chikorita.

"Well I needed to talk to you privately about this, and to see if Serena and Miette could work together"-Ash said.

"Well, I am sure that they won't work together. After all what you said me, I don't think that they will"-said Nyquil.

"Why do you think that?"-asked Ash.

"As you see, both of them feel something more than a friendship with you"-said Nyquil.

"AND HOW YOU KNOW THAT?"-Ash asked.

"Well, I'm already in a relationship with someone, so for me it is very easy to see when a person is in love"-said Nyquil.

"I see"-said Ash.

_Suddenly the atmosphere was interrupted by a female scream that was very familiar to Ash... _

"It's Serena, she must be in trouble"-said Ash running as fast as possible. "Awwwwwwww, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"-Serena cried.

"Hey wait for me, I know you want to save your girlfriend but wait for me"-said Nyquil trying to follow Ash.

_Somewhere else, Serena was on the floor scared and Ash came to save her, and then both saw the front was a big version of the doll Annabelle throwing a devilish look decorated with dark blood from her eyes and lips. This left Ash and Serena completely frightened that they both hug each other so strongly, if this would be their last time together, and their faces were very close to the other, just like his lips... _

"Ha Ha Ha Gail I think they got enough"-said a familiar female voice for Ash and Serena.

"Well, I can say Nyquil, I like to tease people, and I see these new victims are a couple-said Gail, removing her Anabelle mask, revealing her dark hair.

"Well, I think you can separate"-said Nyquil.

"Wow, looks like I gave them a scare"-said Gail.

_Then Ash and Serena began to open their eyes, brown, meeting closer to the ocean, and seeing that they were very embracing, and their bodies were close together, they both blushed much... _

"Are you OK Serena?"-Ash asked still hugging Serena.

"I thought this would be the last time I would see you"-said Serena.

"Serena I will not leave you, I promise"-said Ash.

_But their moment was interrupted by Gail and Nyquil... _

"Hey Romeo and Juliet you are not alone"-said Gail.

"What, we thought you were an evil doll"-said Serena.

"Ash Serena, she is Gail, she likes to make jokes, as happened to you"-said Nyquil.

"Yes, you must have been, and you are still hugging each other"- said Gail; and this left more flushed Ash and Serena.

"Ohh, sorry Serena"-Ash said, releasing Serena and helping her to stand up. "Okay, do not worry, I was very scared, but I am fine"-Serena said.

"Well, you still have to continue the journey, but there are many tricks that will make you to get more scary, and watch out for traps"-said Nyquil.

"Traps?"-asked Ash.

And suddenly, the floor opened, and Serena fall there...

"¡SERENA!"-shouted Ash worried for his childhood friend.

_To be continued..._

_**And this concludes one thrid of the history of Halloween. What will happen to Serena? When would appear Citron and Bonnie? What will happen in the next part? I am really sorry, for not publishing this on Halloween, I got many things to do, and I will try to finish this story as fast as possible.**_

_**Mysterious Bat Writer**_


End file.
